Brotopian Murder (Michael Myers variant)
About this game The Brotopian Murder game is hugely based on PolsaniusVI’s Michael Myers game. Our version of the game has a city setting based on the Brotopia project that’s also being worked on. How do I get there? Head to ‘/warp bm‘ to arrive in the game’s entrance building (image 1). From here, press the play button and you will be sent to the lobby. The game master decides when there’s enough players and then start the game. How to play? At the very start of the game, you wait in front of an iron door until it’s opened by the game master. Ready up and stand on top of the emerald block. You will fall down once the game starts and are supposed to grab your kit. In this game, there’s two roles: Killer and Victim. The game has a capacity of 10 players, meaning there’s 9 victims and one killer. As a victim, you are supposed to survive until daytime and then escape through one of the three exits. There’s multiple ways to win; you can hide or play a little more aggressive by running around the map and teasing the killer to come after you. There’s up to 5 loot chests (image 2) available each game that can really help turn the tide in your favor. Once it’s daytime, an announcement will be sent to everyone playing and a random exit will open. Reach the exit (image 4) to win the game. As a killer, your aim is to kill all the victims before daylight. You may interact with loot chests and items dropped by victims unless stated otherwise by the game master. Rules - The game should be protected against griefing. IF you do find a way to break a block, however, immediately report to the game master; - Victims may shout the name of the killer once he becomes known; - Victims that have died may not shout the killer’s name, unless it is already known; - The killer may take and use a victims items after killing them; - The victims may also work together in killing the killer. Hints - As killer, it’s best to not hold your weapon to hide your identity as long as possible. - As a victim, sneaking (which defaults to the left shift-button) will hide your name tag. - There’s several hiding spots in the game. Use them to your advantage. - A beacon beam indicates the location of an opened exit. - Head to the exit as soon as it opens, because the killer will know which exit has opened too. - One-block tunnels (image 3) are found throughout the arena. Found one? Stand on the block that has a trapdoor and then open the trapdoor. This will force you in a ‘swimming’ position. Credits - A huge thanks to JediAJMan for taking part in the process of building and developing the arena. - We’d also like to thank PolsaniusVI for coming up with the great game idea and hosting it on his personal server from time to time. Images Image 1: The Brotopian Murder entrance building Image 2: a loot chest Image 3: One block gaps can be used to hide Image 4: One of the game’s exits.